Edward's Amazing day
by mrkrabbz44
Summary: edward experiences a crazy wacky day but can he save bella? from jacob who abuses her


As he lay in his bed, Jacob could not sleep.  
. It was a hard day for the werewolve, but what could he do but supress his feelings? What else was there that he could do? It all started many hours ago, when he woke up at his friend Eward's house after a sleep-over.

"jacob, hey jacob," whispered edward in the darkness. jacob reached out from his sleeping bag and reached for his love muscle . It was dark, but the electronic clock was bright and penetrated the abyssmal recesses that was edward's room. The red number were glowing brightly, and burned jacobs eyes. He tried to make out the time.

"edward, it's three o'clock in the morning. What are you doing up? Arthur said weerily.

"I wanted to show you something, but I was waiting for my mom to go to bed." edward sat up, and rolled out of bed.  
He reached into a shoebox under his bed. edawrd was hiding something here, it was very clear he didn't want his mom to see what he had collected. edawrd opened the box and pulled out a magazine, and he turned on a flashlight that was neatly tucked inbetween his balls and his legs. He spoke to jacob,

"I don't get to see my Dad very much, ever since my parents split up. My mom told me that my Dad wasn't right,  
that he was confused. But I don't know what she means, well at least I didn't."

edward opened the magazine, and showed jacob. The magazine was of the erotic nature, something that boys their age could not understand. But what they truly couldn't understand was that the people in this magazine, with all their touching and their kissing...they were all the front cover was none other than Carlisle Cullen himself!!!

"I found this in bellas sock drawer one night while i was stalking her" said Edward

jacob sat up. He felt uncomfortable. He remembered learning in Church that boys are supposed to like girls,  
and they weren't supposed to fall in love with boys. It was stated very clearly in the book of Leviticus.

jacob thought long and hard about Bible class, but he couldn't help but notice edawrds hands. One was holding the book, the other holding the flashlight. The light was long and slender, smooth and warm from the light.

edward was enjoying feeling the light in his hand while he looked in the magazine.

"edward," exclaimed jacob,"you need to put that book away, or Jesus might think you like boys! And then you'll never get to heaven!"

edward dropped the book, and turned off the light. He leaned forward on all fours and got right in jacob's face.  
"It's too late jacob, I like 9 inch boys too and yours is beautiful."

edward pounced on jacob , and shoved a sock in his mouth to muffle the scream. jacob struggled, and tried to get away.  
edward grabbed the flashlight and hit jacob over the head. That's when everything when dark.

It must've only been a few mintues, but jacob opened his eyes, his right lens eyes was shattered, but through them the light from the clock shown through the darkness still. It read three twenty-seven. He had been out cold for twenty minutes. He tried to stand up, but then he noticed he was tied down to edwards computer chair wich was all sticky, with edward's video camcorder watching him. jacob looked down, he was naked. All of his clothes lay on the floor, a spot of blood on his shirt. His head must've been bleeding. He tried to check his face for blood,  
but he could feel layers of tape holding his hands behind the neck of the chair.

edward bent down, and nibbled on jacob's testicles.  
"Be still," edward whispered,"this is not going to hurt unless you make it hurt"  
edward lifted jacob arms up, and threw him on the floor. jacob felt like a cold, naked turkey on Thanksgiving and this was nothing to be thankful for.  
Bound, helpless and at the mercy of his captor. edward slid up to jacobs backside. And he prodded his penis at jacobs anus.

jacob struggled, he clenched tightly. HE tried to yell, but the sock in his mouth was now replaced with duct-tape.  
edward was no longer the innocent boy jacob knew from so long ago. Then edward raped jacob. He violated him in his anus. jacib grunted, but to no avail. edwards dry cock rubbed his insides raw, he would do nothing but make it harder for himself. He prayed so heavily, that Jesus would take him that moment. But edward kept pounding and pounding, slapping jacob's buttocks. Then edward came, he came hard to jacobs now desecrated anus.

edward stood, cum dripping from the tip of his penis. jacob cried and cried, and kept praying. edward opened his window, and picked jacob up. He threw jacob from his first-story window and tossed his clothes down to him.  
edward cleaned himself up, and grabbed a knife from his desk. edward then climbed out the window and cut jacob's cock off

"i'll be keeping this and oh yeah ,Get dressed, and go home. And if you tell anyone what happened, I'll kill bella as you bleed to death watching. while i suck her blood"

jacob pulled the tape off his mouth, and ran off naked, holding his clothes to his chest. He ran home, and slipped through the front door and into his room.

And laid in bed and cried and cried. He could not sleep, this day was so hard. His anus was so sore, and he was sure he bleeding after all the running. He laid in bed.

"Heavenly Father, please forgive me."

jacob raised from his bed, and went to his closet. He took his favorite coat from a hanger. The hanger was cold metal. jacob stretched the hanger and put it over his head, and began to turn it tighter and tighter. He cried and cried,  
and he kneeled down to the floor. He reached behind his head and straightened the hook on the hanger. He turned around and leaned against the wall, and slid down slowly, until he felt the hook graze the electrical outlet. He closed his eyes.

"Be there for me Jesus."

jacob pushed his head back, and the hanger entered the outlet. Tweleve amps entered his head and, due to the concussion he was already suffering, jacob died from the shock.

But jacob did not got to heaven, for committing suicide is a sin. He waited in purgatory until Judgement Day when he and edward, who had now raped thirty-seven little boys in fourteen counties was found guilty of being a homosexual and disobeying God's covenant. And they were both cast into the fiery pit along with Satan and his rebel Angels.

The End.


End file.
